


supposed to be an electrician

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [3]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Jarvis Meta, M/M, Other, albeit a forced bond but its a connection and smth could happen, but will it? read this and find out please god, its jamie/michael if u squint bc yknow. theyve also been friends. for like 17+ years. they bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: his words echo in his head now, the first thing jamie hears from michael in months. "you were supposed to be here."





	supposed to be an electrician

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this all tonight and im fucking proud of myself. also im tasking everybody to write jarvis at least once its fucking fun

1996.

the old camera of his fathers' lays on the floor, having been knocked off a desk as a young boy scrambled up out of his chair to face his father.

"i'll beat you over the head with a mallet and leave you outside the house, so help me god." 

a hard smack to the back of the head. a ton of blinking. facing towards the ground, palms pushed into the shag carpet of his childhood bedroom. he grips the strands in his fists.

"you hear me, boy?" booms his father, a beer in one hand and the other scratching his stomach. "hey! you hear me?" he kicked a leg out, catching on michael's ribcage and making him scrunch up away from his dads' foot.

"yes, sir, i heard you, sir," he mumbled. "i'm sorry, sir."

michael jarvis is 8 years old, and he doesn't quite get this entire thing yet.

//

2001.

michael's best friend is named jamie. he calls him jameo, and they're the best of friends.

they play video games together, they have stupid sleepovers together, and they sneak outside onto the jarvis' porch at 2am to talk about their dreams.

"i've always wanted to be an actor," jamie whispers, his head pressed against the wood of the deck. "or maybe i want to just be somebody else. i don't know for sure." jamie shivers and scoots closer to michael. 

"jamie, quit," he whispers back, but doesn't move away. "do you really know what you wanna be when you grow up?"

jamie shrugged and turns on his side, facing michael now. "i dunno. there's a lot we can be," he blinked, watching michael breathe in and out of his nose. "do you know what you wanna be, mikey?" 

michael closed his eyes and turned, facing jamie now. opening them, he came face to face with his best friend. "you know that camera? the one my dad has, doesn't use it at all?" he waited until he saw jamie nod slightly. the moonlight was making this all difficult. "i told you i wanna make things. i wanna video tape you and i and our friends, just doing what i want." 

jamie smirked and nodded a couple more times. "just a couple friends, doing what we want-what you want, mikey, yeah!" 

michael smirks and leans forward easily, shoving his forehead against jamies'. they pause for a moment, breaths caught. michael breaks the silence, pushing what happened away and focusing on something else. this idea. "just a couple friends, jameo. doing stuff we wanna do."

jamie snaps out of it and nods, then carefully lifts one of his hands up, holding out his pinkie. "we'll always do stuff together, right mikey?" the look in his eyes is full of hope. and full of fear.

michael reaches and does the same, grasping jamies' pinkie with his own and bobbing their hands up and down. he looks into jamies' eyes and nods. "always, jameo."

michael jarvis is 13 years old, and he knows exactly what he wants to do with his life.

// 

2005.

"my father was an electrician. i'm an electrician. guess what you're gonna be, michael?"

he swallowed, his leather jacket creaking as he faced away from his father. his laptops' screen shone bright in his face.

"an electrician?" he says carefully, looking slowly to the right. as he glances, his father is in his view. he gulps. his father nods.

"i don't want you fucking around with our family legacy, you hear me boy!?" his father shouted, making michael retreat slightly into his jacket. he wished jamie was here. a hand came down against his neck, and a ringing began in michael's ears. "you hear me boy?!"

"yes sir, yes sir," michael choked out, keeping himself facing towards his laptop and not daring to look his father in the eyes. he knew there wasn't much to find there anyway. "i heard you, yes sir." 

his father laughed and took a swig of his beer, and waddled on out and let the door slam shut behind him.

michael stood after several minutes of silence. stepping over to his door, he let his fist collide with wood. it splintered slightly. he felt his knuckles already beginning to bruise. 

he turned his head, looking at his laptop. the screen was displaying the youtube homepage. his mouse, he knew, was hovering over the "upload new" button. 

michael jarvis is 17 years old. youtube is his salvation now.

// 

2010.

the aftermath of that dinner wasn't exactly what jamie would call fun.

michael hadn't murdered his father. somehow, despite all of that, he didn't kill him. he was impressed but also upset with himself. he should have done it, after everything his dad has done to him. 

michael ended up putting his father in a hotel room down the road, left him a few beers so it was like he got a killer hangover. no big deal now.

when he got back, jamie was still there. immediately, he got up as he saw michael. "michael, oh my god, what happened-"

michael pushed jamie back into a nearby wall, breathing heavily. he took off after that, into a bathroom off to the side of his bedroom.

michael stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror for quite a while. occassionally, he would hear a light tapping on the door which it in turn punched the door in response. usually, there would be a frightened jamie gasp on the other side. michael winced once in a while at that. jamie was his friend, best friend at that. he didn't know why he was so angry with him.

jamies' voice started on the other side of the door. "m-michael..." he began, pausing. he heard a thump against the door. 

michael was resting his head against the wood. "what is it, jameo." he sighed.

"michael, let me in," jamie continued. michael just scoffed. "michael, please. fucking let me in. talk to me, what just happened? i was five minutes away!"

truth is, michael didn't exactly know what happened either. he remembered calling jamie, before his dad got to his apartment, he remembers eating dinner, talking to his father about what he wants to be in this world. then his father smacked him across the face and everything went black.

he felt 8 again. on the floor, grasping for something other than shag carpet. he was trying to hold his father, muttering 'dad' under his breath a few times. 

everything from that point on was a complete blur for him. all he knows is that he came back to as jamie had opened his front door. 

his words echo in his head now, the first thing jamie hears from michael in months. "you were supposed to be here."

jamie knocked on the door and michael came back to the present. "mikey, please let me in. just let me know that you're okay."

michael sighed and rubbed his face, slowly lifting his hand and unlocking the door. jamie immediately opened it, and in the process of stepping in had to catch michael from falling out. "jesus, michael," jamie muttered, and carefully managed to get themselves both onto the bathroom floor beside the tub and the sink without any injury. michael wasn't saying anything, only leaning his forehead into jamies' shoulder. 

"what did i do, jameo..." michael whispered, feeling his voice catch in his throat. "shit, man. what the fuck did i do."

jamie had already began to put an arm around michael. "i don't know, michael, but i'm here. we're in this together."

michael nodded a couple times, closing his eyes and leaning against jamie until he had somehow passed out.

michael is 22 years old, and he doesn't know how things went so wrong.

//

2017.

once he knew about sugar pine 7, michael was all over their content. if he had a least favorite, it would be parker.

jamie had walked into michael's office mid watching session. "michael, i have your dry cleaning-"

"excuse me?" was all jamie heard in response. he shut his eyes and cursed himself.

"i mean- daddy, i got your dry cleaning..." jamie cringed, and saw michael close his laptop. "w-where do you, uh, want me to uh, put these?" jamie swallowed. 

michael stood up from his desk, went around and pushed jamie to the side. he lifted the clothes out of his arms and threw them on the desk. jamie kept the wide-eyed look on the entire time. "james allen mccuuuuune..." michael smirked, holding a fist up to his lips as if it were a microphone. "faaaamous actor jaaaaaames allen mccuuuuune..." he dropped the smile. "you act like i ruin your god damn life, jamie. when i fucking make it worth living, you son of a bitch." 

jamie shook in fear. michael was already angry about the name, this was going to make it worse. "i'm sorry, d-daddy," he said as fast as possible, shutting his eyes and waiting for a blow. when nothing came, he reopened his eyes and looked and saw that michael wasn't hitting him, but he was holding his arms somewhat tightly. "you don't ruin my life...michael." he mumbled as he finished speaking. michaels' grip on jamies' arm grew softer. jamie breathed in and out, still somewhat choked up. "i'm sorry, michael, i'm sorry. i won't do it again, i won't be like that again."

michael smirked and leaned up, pressing his lips against jamies' forehead. "good boy, jamie," he smiled, glancing over at his laptop as he reached one hand up and ran it through jamies' hair. "very good, very good." 

michael jarvis is 29 years old. he's not mad anymore. he's playing catchup. and he won't take no for an answer.

//

2018.

he shifts around in his new orange jumpsuit. his burns are almost somewhat healed, but the scarring will continue. he walks into the visitation area, and sees someone he doesn't expect. 

jamie.

"jameo?" michael whispers, loud enough that jamie hears him. his face seems cold. as he gets up, michael feels much smaller. "jamie, jamie, hey," he mumbles. "how are you doing, jameo?" michael tries to smile.

jamie stands before michael and looks down at him. "you won't be seeing me anymore. you don't own me anymore. i'm not yours. and neither is james deangelis. or anyone from sugar pine 7. they're my friends, and if you ever try to hurt them, any of them again, i'll have mimi make you go boom," jamie looked michael directly in the eyes. "do you understand that, michael?"

michael stared up at jamie, everything was gone. everyone was gone too. instead of even trying to argue, michael bowed his head and nodded a couple times. he then looked back up for anything, a sign, maybe a prank. but nothing. jamie was stone cold and he was being honest here. michael nodded again. "okay," he swallowed. "goodbye, famous actor james allen mccune."

with that, jamie left. 

michael jarvis is 30 years old. he's going to jail for the rest of his life. 

maybe he was supposed to be an electrician after all.


End file.
